The Leaping Crystal
by Mr. forkle
Summary: Harry gets a leaping crystal and doesn't know what it is. But all of a sudden it brings him to Havenfield, and he fades. So Grady brings him to Elwin and Elwin brings him to Alden. When he's done talking to Alden the kidnappers catch him, and Voldemort teams up with them.


"Harry Harry, wake up it's Christmas," Harry heard Ron say in his sleep. Harry sat up in bed, looked on the side of his bed and saw a bunch of presents stacked up into a pile. "Good morning," said Ron excitedly, "Let's see what you got, I reckon you got something like a firebolt or better." Harry picked up a present that had a gold wrapping with a purple bow on it. He quickly unwrapped it. It was a turquoise sweatshirt that had a big gold H on it from Mrs. Weasly. Then he saw a small plain box so he picked it up, opened it and saw a blue crystal and it didn't have a note.

"What do you reckon it is?" asked Harry.

"Don't know," said Ron. Harry put the crystal into the pocket of his robes. Harry and Ron went to breakfast.

"Hermione," Harry said, as he pulled the crystal that he got for a present out of his pocket. "I saw this in one of my presents. What do you reckon it is?"

"I don't know, but be careful with it. It could be a trap from You-Know-Who. You should give it to Professor McGonagall to check it for jinxes," said Hermione.

"Calm down, Hermione. What could a little crystal do?" said Ron, as he sat down and started to eat his toast.

"You don't have to believe me Ron, but I still think you should get it checked out," Hermione said.

"Stop already you two," said Harry angrily. "Why do you always have to fight? Anyway Ron, Hermione's right. I also think I should get it checked out." He calmed down a little bit and said, "I'm going to give this to professor McGonagall," said Harry as he got up and took the crystal out of his pocket.

"Let's come with you," said Ron,

"Okay," said Harry, as Ron and Hermione followed him to her office. Harry knocked on the door, when they got there.

She opened the door and said, "Take a seat potter, what do you want," as they sat down.

"I found this in one of my presents this morning," Harry said as he took the crystal out of his pocket and showed it to professor McGonagall. "Were not sure what it is, so I brought it to you, to check it for any jinxes." Harry gave the crystal to her.

"Wait here while I check It," said professor McGonagall, she took the crystal and said "It doesn't look like anything is wrong with it, but I still think you should be a little careful with It," Harry took the crystal back and put it in his pocket, then he, Ron and Hermione walked out of, professor McGonagall's office.

"Let's go on a walk," Harry suggested, as they headed outside.

"Sure," said Ron and Hermione at the same time. So they walked out of Hogwarts and started walking.

Harry felt the crisp feeling of the snow, as flake by flake slowly melted on his face. Harry pulled out the crystal and mumbled, "I wish I knew what it is," as a gleam of light had appeared under the crystal and all of a sudden Harry started to feel something weird, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was somewhere else. Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione he gasped when he saw how pale they were, some parts of them he could even see through.

"What happened to you?" He asked,

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked, "You look all pale and creepy."

"You too," said both Harry and Ron together.

"Look there's someone over there," said Harry pointing to the left, where a tall black figure was feeding a T rex. "let's go ask him were we are," Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the man.

"Excuse me," Harry asked him. "Where are we?"

"WO, you look like you just faded," said the man. "I'm going to bring you to Elwin,"

"WAIT," Harry screamed, but before he could say anything else they blacked out.

Harry woke up and saw a man flashing a blue, orb of light in his face. He sat up in the bed and said "who are you?"

"Don't worry you'll be okay," the man said, while he was looking at Harry, through his special glasses. "My name is Elwin, it's okay, I gave you some of Kessler's elixir to bring you back from fading,"

"What does fading mean, and who is this kebbler person or whatever his name is? I'm pretty sure I didn't read anything about what you just said," asked Hermione.

"First tell me what all of your names are, and where do you live?" said the man named Elwin.

"This is Harry, he's Ron and I'm Hermione, this crystal brought us here from Hogwarts, and we want to know how to get back," said Hermione as she showed him the crystal.

"That is a leaping crystal, and what is Hogwarts, I never heard of it in all of Elvin history. Are you humans? " asked Elwin

"Of course were humans, actually, were not technically humans, we're wizards. You must be a muggle, but if you're not, then what are you?" asked Ron

"If you're humans, then how did you get a leaping crystal? And what are wizards?" asked Elwin as he gave them a bracelet, and told them to put it on.

"This morning I found it in one of my Christmas presents," said Harry. "Then we went on a walk, and I took it, all of a sudden, a light came out under it and then we just like disappeared, and then reappeared here,"

"And wizards are people with wands. And we also wear cloaks," said Ron

"Basically we can do magic," said Hermione.

"I'm going to have to bring you to Alden. Don't ask any questions. Understood?" said Elwin.

"Fine, But who is Alden?" Hermione asked.

"I said no questions. You'll see who he is when we get there," said Elwin.

"Okay then let's go," Said Harry, then Elwin took out another crystal, held it to the sun, and told them to step under them. When they reappeared Harry looked up, at the HUGE house, in front of him. Actually, it looked more like a castle.

"WOW," said Harry, Ron and Hermione at the same exact second. Elwin gestured for them to follow him.

"Hi Elwin," a lady said, "Who are those three kids over there." she pointed to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "And why are they wearing such funny clothing."

"Hi Della," said Elwin "These are humans, Grady brought them to me and showed me that they looked like they faded. So I fixed them and they told me they are humans so I'm bringing them to Alden." Elwin led them up the stairs and brought them to a circular room, half had windows overlooking the lake and the other half had floor to ceiling aquarium that had all kinds of strange creatures floating around.

"Why are you bringing me humans?" asked the man named Alden angrily, "I could hear their thoughts from across the house"

"Calm down Alden." said Elwin, "Grady brought them to me and showed me that they looked like they faded. So I fixed them. And after they told me they are humans so I brought them to you."

"Okay Elwin, I will talk to them." Alden said still looking a little angry, and without another word Elwin left the room. "What are your names?" he asked as he gestured for them to sit down on the chairs in front of him.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and that is Hermione Granger." Said Harry shaking nervously in his chair. As he pointed to him and his two friends.

"So Harry, tell me, how did you get here?" Alden asked. So Harry explained the whole story how he found the crystal in his present, how he didn't know what it was and how he took it out and he all of a sudden disappeared to the Elvin world.

"And it didn't come with a note or even a name?" Alden asked him.

"Nope, not even a name."

"Okay I'm going to let you go for now while I try to figure out how to get you back."

"Okay" said Harry, and they left the room. "What should we do?" Harry asked.

"Don't know." said Ron, as they walked out of the house. All of a sudden somebody grabbed them and stuffed something sweet down their throat.

Harry woke up and saw Ron and Hermione knocked out on the floor inside a dark cave. He stood up and rubbed their back "Wake up." He said, "Please Ron, Hermione wake up." Harry kept on trying to wake them up when someone walked in, someone he recognized, someone who started all of his troubles.

"VOLDEMORT? It was Voldemort and there were two cloaked figures standing beside him. Harry pulled out his wand.

"What do we do now master?" said one person.

"Don't worry now's my part I don't need your help anymore. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." said Voldemort as he pulled out his wand and screamed. "AVADA KEDAVRA." Harry pulled out the crystal and used it to block the spell. But instead it bounced off the crystal and went straight back to Voldemort.

Voldemort grabbed one of the people and threw him in front of him and the spell hit the cloaked person. The man fell dead to the ground.

"I'M NOT WORKING FOR YOU ANYMORE, WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?" shouted the other cloaked person and threw Voldemort to the floor. He walked out of the cave as Voldemort got up.

"YOU DO NOT THROW ME TO THE FLOOR." Voldemort yelled.

"STUPEFY." Harry screamed. With that Voldemort fell to the floor. Harry heard a noise so he turned around to see Ron and Hermione.

"What just happened? And who is that?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time looking startled as they pointed to the men on the floor.

"I'll tell you what happened later, first we have to get out of here." said Harry as he started to walk out of the cave. Ron and Hermione followed him. "It looks like the forbidden forest." said Harry

"I think so too." said Ron and Hermione.

"Then let's get back to Hogwarts." said Harry. On the way back Harry told them the whole story. When they got back to Hogwarts Harry went straight to Dumbledore's office and told him what happened. When he was done he went to bed and fell asleep right away.


End file.
